Avatar: The New Avatar
by melli-elle
Summary: Years have passed, and Aang is dead. Now, Katara's daughter, companinioned with Toph's daughter must try and find the new avatar. They could be anywhere.
1. Chapter 1: Last Goodbyes

Miss Ella: Hey. Hello! My new fan fiction, about the Avatar world! Mainly my own characters, but some of the originals appear at the start. The first chapter is where Aang, the avatar, dies, and the new one is reincarnated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, any places, any of the original people... anything, except some of the new characters.

Chapter 1- Last Goodbyes

After Aang defeated the Fire Lord, he went to live in the Southern Air Temple. Katara married Zuko, and they went to live at the South Pole, with Sokka. Toph went to live in Ba Sing Se, and was given rule over it, Toph got rid of the walls, and made it free reign in, and out. Katara stayed at the South Pole, while Zuko travelled over the world, only coming to see Katara occasionally.

Aang started to teach children that he found in orphanges to air bend, and some were very good at it, while others had trouble, but Aang took care of them all. He never took a wife, and never had children, though he thought of what he calls "Air Hopes" as his children. But as he lived on, the 100 years he missed caught up with him, and before long he started to walk around as an old man, and when Katara came up to see him, he was sick, of old age, and she got worried. It was at the air temple that she realised that she was pregnant with Zuko's child. She was meaning to send word, but she didn't have the resources at the Air Temple that she did at the pole.

Months passed, and Aang got worse. Katara did not leave his side, and with in time, got word to Zuko, as well as Sokka and Toph. They all came to say goodbye to Aang. It didn't take long, only a few days after the three arrived. They all sat by his side, and he smiled up at them.

"Come on guys, this is just another adventure for us," he said, being his own cheerful self, even from where he lay. Toph made a sound, a blank look on her face. Katara looked down at her, and Aang smiled at her.

"No tears from the Earth, got it?" he instructed, and a single tear ran down Toph's face, and she grabbed Aang in a hug, and as she let go, punched him in the arm. Aang winced, but smiled at her none the less. He turned his attention to Sokka, whose had a look on his face that made him look like he was straining not to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you, man," he said, and Aang smiled at him.

"I said that Toph couldn't cry, you're perfectly allowed," he said, and the minute he uttered the last syllable, the water came streaming out of Sokka's eyes. He almost picked up Aang in his hug, and then put him down. Aang turned to Zuko, who had a straight face. He held out his hand to him, and they gripped hands in a shake that still showed they were friends. He finally turned to the last person that stood around his bed, and smiled at her. Sokka and Toph walked out of the room, with Sokka dragging Zuko behind him. Aang smiled at his old friend.

"You and Zuko seem happy together," he said, trying to make conversation.

"We are... Aang, I don't want you to go!" she yelled, flinging herself into his arms. Aang, marginally taller then her now, hugged her back.

"Hey, it's ok. Come on, you got Zuko and Sokka and Toph, and a child on the way. You'll be fine without me," he said, but he knew she didn't believe him.

"I'll never forget you, Avatar," she said, and as she hugged him, she felt his arms give one more squeeze before going limp. Katara looked at his face, and a tear rolled down her face. She sat up, and in walked the other three. Sokka took Katara in his arms, and Toph hang her head.

"Is he gone?" she asked quietly, and Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, he's gone. Don't worry, he'll come back," he said with a smile. Katara pulled away from Sokka, and ran over to her husband, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Miss Ella: Ok, ok, I know it's a bit short, but the other chapters will be longer, I promise! I hope this is a good starting, and I would love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: The SnowQuake

Miss Ella: Thanks for the review! And about who was Toph's husband, I haven't actually figured that out yet, but I'll think of someone perfect within time, don't worry! Oh and before people asked how I figured out that the next avatar should be water, it was quite simple, really. Aang was air, he was the last. Before him was Roku, he was fire, and before him was Kiyoshi (sp?), and she was earth. It's only obvious that the next avatar would be water.

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar, or the original characters, or the rest of the stuff

Chapter 2: The Snow-Quake

For years after the Fire Nation destroyed their home, the tribes of the South Pole had been busy trying to build their once magnicant city again, but with little skill in water bending, found it hard. But when the fire nation was destroyed, and Katara and Sokka returned home, they took charge, and the city was rebuilt. It took years and years; even after the death of the avatar it still went on. 15 years after the death of the avatar, with still no sign of the new one, the buildings was almost finished. The city looked magnificant, and Katara and Sokka had almost copied the designs of the North Pole, but not entirely. For one thing, it did not have the same defense, for in these days of peace, many believed that it wasn't needed.

Where the ice ended, and the ocean began, sat a reasonble sized house, with a wide outside area. Sitting on a snowy chair sat a youg girl, with long brown hair, that tied together at the bottom. Her eyes were a bright blue, and shone in the sun that shone on the city. She wore traditional water tribe robe, and sat on the chair with a cup of tea in her hands.

As she sat there, she did not realise small girl, who was hiding behind the snow crevace that was behind the house. She had short black hair, and a msichevious smile sat on her face. Her green eyes matched her outfit, which unlike the rest of tribe, was an earth outfit. She held out her hand, which had a snowball in it. Her hand moved, the snowball flew out of it, and hit the other girl in the back of the head. She swivelled her head around, but the other girl had already dissapeared.

"Torlei, come on, I know your there," the brown haired girl yelled. The girl named Torlei poked her head up above the crevace.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, her voice hard, as she jumped over the crevace. The brown haired girl smiled.

"Come now, Torlei, who else around here can throw a snowball as well as you?" she asked, and Torlei sat down next to her, grimacing.

"Why does ice have to be so cold, Korel?" she asked, and Korel smiled.

"If it wasn't cold, it wouldn't be ice, it'd be water, then where would you be?" she asked.

"Sitting in water?" Torlei suggested, and they both cracked up laughing.

The snow door opened, and out came a beautiful woman. Her brown hair was up in a braid, and she wore similair clothes to Korel. Torlei smiled up at the newcomer, and Korel stood.

"Mother," she said, and the woman smiled.

"Korel. How come you didn't invite Torlei in for tea?" she asked, and Korel shrugged. Torlei smiled up at her god mother, before running out of the yard. The woman chukeled, but the smile removed from her face as a new person entered the courtyard. He had long blonde hair, and wore the male version of the water tribe clothes. He smiled from Korel to the woman, but neither smiled back.

"Lady Katara, your brother asks for your help," the man started. "He's watching over the building of the new houses, but is not pleased."

"Lord Sokka is never pleased," joked Katara, and Korel smiled.

The city was built on a slope, so that the very back of the city could be seen from the front. At the very back of the city sat the water temple, the very first building to be built when the city was starting to be built. It sits there, because according to elemental order, the next avatar should be that of the water tribe. The newest housing in the vacinity sat almost directly beside the temple. People nowadays hoped that the Avatar would come soon, not because there was a war, but because it would make things easier. Lord Sokka, Lady Katara's brother, was put in charge of watching over the building site.

Katara and Korel made there way up to the city with the help of Katara, who moved the ice under them. Torlei ran after them.

"Wait up!" she yelled, and so the three of them made their way up to the top of city.

Sokka sat on a mound of snow, as the workers around him also sat, eating lunch. As Korel, Torlei and Katara approached, Sokka sighed.

"It's impossible," he said. "They just don't see my vision!"

"They'd have to be insane to see your vision, Sokka," said Katara, and Sokka turned around. He smiled at the three girls. He held out his arms, and Korel ran into them.

"Hey, Uncle Sokka," she said, and Sokka released her, before turning to her mother.

"Katara, could you please show these losers how it's done?" he asked, and Katara smiled. She waved her hands around, and the snow started to form, and before long made itself into an elegent looking snow house. The workers stood back, amazed. Sokka smiled at his sister's brilliance.

"Perfect," he said. "Would you all like to join me for lunch?" he asked, and they all walked to his house.

His house was much the same as Katara's and Korel's, though his sat higher from the ocean. He sat at his table, which was packed with food. Korel and Torlei dug in, while Katara and Sokka talked about when next Zuko would come home. The brother and sister walked out of this house, and Korel took this time to show something to Torlei.

"Mother's going to kill me, Torlei!" she said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Korel sighed. She held out a hand, and it began to glow. Torlei nearlly fell of her chair. "What's that?"

"It's a form of fire bending," she said. "Dad told me about it before he left last time. He says it's very rare, the use of fire to create light. He says it can off balance people, and also burn their eyes. He doesn't know how it works, all he knew was that it was associated with fire bending."

Torlei just sat there. Everyone in the city expected Korel to take after her mother when it came to bending, as well as Torlei, who was only here on vacation from Ba Sing Se, the Earth Capitol.

Korel sat there, and the light on her hand dissapeared. She started to cry, and Torlei bit her lip.

"Hey, come on," she insisted. "It's not that bad that you're not a water bender."

"It's not that," Korel said. "It's the fact that no one can teach me this 'light bending'. And what good can I use it for?"

Just as Korel, Torlei and Katara were about to leave Sokka's place, the ground began to shake. Torlei fell, and Sokka bagan to shout.

"Get outside! Quick!" All four of them ran outside, and people of houses nearby were also doing the same. The ground continued to shake, and a loud bell rang through out the city. Houses around them were collapsing, and snow was flying everywhere. Katara made them a small snow cave to stop the flying snow, and soon enough, the ground stopped shaking. Katara moved her arms, and the now around them went flying, and the sun shone through. The four people stood up. Around them they could see people's limbs coming up out of the snow. Katara moved her arms, slightly, and the snow flew off the people. It also gave the four a clear veiw of the damage, which was terrible. Only the temple and the house by the ocean still stood. Families clutched to each other, crying. Katara walked around making sure no one was too badly hurt. Sokka took the two girls in his arms.

"It'll be ok," he said, and Torlei looked at the ground.

"This happened in Ba Sing Se," she said, and Korel and Sokka looked at her. "About a week before I left. 5 houses fell down, so it wasn't as bad as this, but still, 5 families lost everything, and it was all mum could do to get them rebuilt."

They sat there, watching people crying, and trying to salvage things out of the snow.

Miss Ella: Well, there you go! For those who didn't guess, Torlei is Toph's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Husho

Miss Ella: I started this before I got anymore reviews... hey, does anyone want to be in my story? I would like a nice, big group, maybe one or two from every nation. You cannot, ofcourse, be the avatar. I have plans for... Hey, I'm not saying whether it's going to be a girl or guy. Ok, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, or anything in it. Just my kool characters!!!!

Chapter 3: Husho

Korel and Torlei sat out the front of Korel's house, watching all the water benders move the snow away to try and find lost belongings.

"See, Torlei?" Korel said, pointing out at the waterbenders. "A water bender could help with that."

"Your mum doesn't expect everything from you," replied Torlei. "She'll be proud that you take after your dad."

"But Torlei, I don't even do that!" she yelled. "I'm useless. I don't have any normal qualitites, and now I have this stupid bending power, that I don't know how to use!"

Korel began to glow. Torlei stepped back, and the light dissapeared.

"See what I mean? Wow, I can glow. So what." She stood up, and walked to the edge of the snow. Torlei followed her, and together they stood looking out at the ocean.

"I need to get out of here, Torlei," she said. "And soon."

Together they made their way up to where the water benders were reparing the houses around the temple, including Sokka's house. Katara was moving the snow around, but it seemed like the moving of the snow somehow strained her. It didn't take long for her to get exhausted. She went and sat with Sokka as the two girls walked up.

"This is no ordinary earthquake," she said. "Something's up here."

"Torlei said that it happened in Ba Sing Se," Sokka said. "If we could get word to Toph..."

"I'll go," a voice said, and Sokka and Katara turned around to see it was Korel talking.

"Korel, I don't know..." Katara said, but Korel held up a hand.

"Mum, I can do this," she said. "I need to do this. I can't be trapped on this ice burg for the rest of my life." Katara smiled and stood up. She hugged her daughter.

"You're getting more and more like your father everyday," she said, and Korel smiled up at her. She then turned to Torlei.

"Hey, Earthie, you coming?" she asked, and Torlei beamed.

"Ofcourse I'm coming!" she yelled, and crash tackled her best friend. They rolled around in the snow for a while, before standing. Sokka was now standing next to his sister.

"Now, neice, you better behave. If I here..." he started, but Torlei through a snow ball at him to shut him up. "Yes, well ok then."

"How will you get there?" Katara asked, and Korel looked at Torlei, who shrugged. "If only we had a flying bison..." Korel lifted her head.

"We may not have a flying bison, but we do have Husho!" she yelled, and Sokka put his head in his hands.

"Oh great, we get to visit Husho."

"What's Husho?" Torlei asked, and the others smiled.

"Come on, we'll show you," said Katara, and with the help of snow, they travelled past the temple and up the mountain behind it.

On the other side of the mountian was an icy lake. It was frozen over at the moment, but there were times when it wasn't. Katara walked to the edge of the lake, and moving her hands back and forth and the lake unfroze. A huge pointy horn struck the surface, followed by a scaly head. The head was followed by a neck longer then a giraffe, and when finally all out of the water, showed it's turtle like shell for a body. It was huge, almost bigger then the city that had just five minutes ago been busy. Torlei looked at the giant, a surprised look on her face.

"What... what is it?" she asked, and Korel smiled.

"Torlei, meet Husho, the Giraffeturtle," she said. "Big for it's size, that's for sure. We found this one swimming a few metres off shore, and decided to bring it here."

"It's... huge!" exclaimed Torlei. Katara smiled.

"It used to be bigger, if you can believe it," she said, and Torlei gasped. "But being stuck in this lake for 5 years has made itself reduce in size."

"And..." Torlei started. "We're going to ride on it's back?

"Exactly!" said Sokka, smiling widely.

Back at Korel's house, Torlei and Korel packed for their journey, with Katara watching over.

"I've sent word to your father in Hu Misle in the Fire Nation. He expects you there in a month." They had decided earlier that if Korel was going, she might as well visit Zuko.

"Thanks, mum. For everything," she said, hugging her mother closely. Katara handed Korel a bag, which had food supplies, as well as a pouch of money. She added it to the bags that they were taking, that included their sleeping bags, and clothes. Sokka stood at the door, with a boomerang in his hand. He handed it to Korel.

"Here. You might find use of this," he said, and Korel took it, smiling.

"Thanks, Uncle." She put into her belt, and turned to Torlei.

"Hey, Earthie, you ready?" she asked, and Torlei nodded. They walked out the door, and at the ocean sat Husho. Korel smiled up at him, and he moved his head down so Korel could pat, at which she did. Torlei, Katara and Sokka followed, and Korel fell in to her mother's and uncle's arms.

"Be good, Korel," Sokka said, and Katara agreed. Korel nodded, and turned to Torlei.

"Let's go," she said, and that was the last thing that she said, as she got onto Husho. They waved to Sokka and Katara, who waved back. They didn't stop until Husho had swam out of sight. A tear rolled down Katara's face, and Sokka put an arm around his sister.

"Hey, come on. They'll be fine. We were that age when we left," he said, and Katara nodded.

"I know, but we were with the avatar. They've only got an earth bender on their side... I hope they find help..." she said, and they both walked back into the house.

Miss Ella: Well, I hope you like! Not much, or as long as the last one, but these first few are mainly like intros... hey, i've got a question. What would you guys think if I made them go on the same route as the Aang Gang? (God, I love that name!)


	4. Chapter 4: Peaceful Times

Miss Ella: Thank you for all your wonderful comments! There is one problem with tracing the steps of the Aang Gang, and that is that Korel and Torlei need to get to Ba Sing Se to see Toph. But ofcourse, I had a marvelous idea, so I think I will retrace the steps of the Aang Gang. If anyone thinks that a totally stupid idea, just say so, please! Oh, and to tenneyshoes, who suggested Torlei's father be Aang, sorry, but I wrote in the first chapter that Aang had taken no wife, and though while thinking of who Toph's husband he did cross my mind, I like the idea that Aang loved Katara till the very end, even if her heart was for Zuko. Oh, and why are they sepperated? Simply because Torlei wanted to come visit Katara and Korel for a while. No big mystery behind that. Also, I had to kill off Bumi, he was too old to keep, so I made his son take over... I appologise to all Bumi fans, I was one myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, wish I did!

Chapter 4: Peaceful Times

Torlei looked at the water that surrounded the huge shell.

"Are we just going to keep going till we hit Ba Sing Se?" she asked, playing with her blakc hair. Korel shook her head.

"Mum gave me a map. We stop.." she said, pulling out a map, and pointing. "Here, here, here, there, and I think here, before we get there."

"Omashu? I've been there. I know the king there," she said, and smiled. "He's a bit essentric, takes after his father, they say. But he's cool." She looked back down at the map. "The sourthern air temple? How far away is that?"

"Not far. We should hit one of the outlying islands before nightfall," Korel said, and lay back on the shell as Husho continued to swim through the water.

Dusk fell around Husho, and Korel awoke from her nap. She looked in front of Husho, and saw a black shape that looked to be an island. She shook Torlei awake, and they both looked at the island.

"You sure that's it?" Torlei asked, and Korel shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," she said. She held out her hand, and out shot a bright light. The island was small, but behind it, they could see bigger islands, mountanous, and magnifacant. "Yeh, I think this is it," Korel said, and Husho stopped on the beach. Torlei looked around.

"So we're not going any further tonight?" she asked, and Korel shook her head.

"Husho is tired, and besides, it's not far from here to the temple. But that's not why we're waiting," she said, and Torlei gave her a weird look. She smiled. "We've got no way of getting up there. We need an airbender for that."

"And where are we supposed to get one of those?" she asked, and Korel shrugged.

"They patrol these islands. I'm sure one will find us before we find them." She layed out her blanket, and lay on it. Torlei looked back at Husho, who was stretching himself out on the edge of the water, and getting comfy.Torlei laid out her own blanket, and looked down at Korel.

"Do you think there's something going on with these earthquakes?" she asked, sitting down on her blanket. Korel shrugged.

"I don't know," Korel replied. "It's kind of weird, for sure. But where are they coming from? And why?"

"I think we need to find out," said Torlei. "Because I think this is more then your average earth moving tables. Because your the princess of the fire nation, as well as a lady of the southern water tribe. Because I'm the princess of the Earth Kingdom. Because this is a big world, and we need to do something to make ourselves look big in it."

"Torlei, your right," said Korel.

"I am?" asked Torlei, shocked.

"Yes, you are," said Korel. "This is a big world. What are you going on about? There's no way we're going to able to change something as big as earthquakes with just two of us."

"That's another thing," Torlei butted in. "If they let us in to the air temple, we should find an airbender who will help us."

"What do we need help with, Torlei?" asked Korel. "All we're doing is travelling to Ba Sing Se. No further." Torlei sighed, and lay down on the blanket, facing away from Korel. Korel sighed, and turned away from Torlei. She put her head in her hand, and sighed again.

"Torlei, I know you want to adventure, but these days there isn't anything to go adventuring for. It's peaceful, and there's nothing we can do about it. Nothing we should want to do about it."

"I know Korel," Torlei said. "I know. But haven't you ever wondered what it would of been like to be our mothers, your father, or your uncle? Even my father had interesting adventures."

"Torlei, look around you for a second," Korel said, sitting up. Torlei followed suit, and they sat on the beach for a few seconds, looking around. Torlei turned her head to Korel.

"What..." she started, but Korel held up a hand. Torlei sighed, and folded her arms. Seconds swept by, as the two girls sat there. After a minute, Korel finally spoke.

"Do you hear it?" she asked, and Torlei raised an eyebrow.

"There's no sound," she said. Even the waves were not making a sound.

"Exactly. It's peaceful," she said, and fell back on her blanket. Torlei groaned, and fell back on her own blanket. Within minutes, they were both asleep.

Not far from the island where Korel and Torlei slept, sat a boat. It was wood, yet the origen of the boat was unknown. It was reasonably long, and on the deck there stood 3 figures, with a number of crew men. To of the figures were girls, while the third was a male. The two girls sat back to back, with one's legs hanging over the side of the boat. The one with her legs over the side of the boat had long blonde hair, and wore black robes. The girl behind her had short red hair, and wore the same black robes as the girl. The male stood over the two of them. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wore black pants and shirt. The blonde turned her blue eyes to the other girl.

"Leeni, do you think my brother will stop being fussy for one second and take us to the nearest port?" she asked, and the red head, Leeni, shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, Fallo. I think he's too stubborn for that," she replied, and the male glared at her. The blonde, Fallo, stood up. She looked to her brother, who was ordering one of the crew around. Fallo smiled, and poked him on the shoulder. The boy turned around quickly, grabbing his sister's arm.

"Touch me again, Fallo, and you won't have an arm," said the boy. Fallo giggled, and put a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, Kardo, mother said you should be nice to me when we left," she said, and went to sit back down with Leeni. The one named Kardo glared at his sister.

"I don't listen to mum anymore, Fallo. I'm going to avenge father, and when I do, there's going to be trouble..."

Miss Ella: OOO!!! I bet your all wondering who Fallo and Kardo's father is now! Oooo, let's have a guessing game! Everyone must try and guess who it is when they leave a comment. Here's a clue: He was killed by the Aang Gang. (technically...) Therefore, for Kardo to want to get revenge, since Aang's dead, might as well go after the rest of the gang... Course, he doesn't know about Torlei and Korel yet!!!

P.S... I was going to make Leeni Mai's daughter, i hate thinking of husbands, so don't ask about that.

P.S.S I figured out someone for Torlei's father, you'll just have to wait to find out who it is!

P.S.S.S Tell me if my chapters should be longer... I think this one was kind of short!


End file.
